


out on a limb

by thunderylee



Category: AKB48, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: The girls crash a party and bring more than just snacks.





	out on a limb

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (tentacles).

“Are you sure this is okay?” Tomomi asks as they walk up to the gated entrance. “We weren’t invited.”

“We’re not _vampires_ , Tomochin,” Minami says, rolling her eyes with a smile. “Ooh, look, there’s an old man who can let us in.”

Tomomi’s eyes widen as what must be one of the neighbors approaches, carrying a few bags of groceries. Minami rushes up to him and instantly turns on the charm, offering to help him carry the bags, and Tomomi has to jog to make it through the gate before it closes.

“Be careful, okay?” Minami says cutely after they walk the old man to his door, leaving him looking dazed and rather happy. “Okay, now which apartment did you say it was?”

“I didn’t,” Tomomi replies sheepishly. “I figured we could just find them. Wouldn’t a bunch of men make a lot of noise?”

As if on cue, a loud cheer is audible from down the hall. Tomomi recognizes it and nods to Minami, the two girls walking toward the door like they have every right to be there.

The one with the fangs answers, eyes raking over the visitors in a way that makes Tomomi feel more exposed than when she’s on stage. “Nika!” he calls over his shoulder without looking away from them. “Your girlfriend’s here.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever,” Nikaido—the one Tomomi actually knows—grumbles as he appears in the genkan, then gapes at her. “Oh shit, she is.”

“Good evening,” Tomomi says politely, suddenly feeling shy. Just because she played his girlfriend on TV doesn’t mean he would want to see her in his off time.

“Hi~!” Minami announces brightly, ducking under the taller one’s rather muscular arm to let herself in. “I’m Takahashi Minami, AKB48 General Manager, and this is Itano Tomomi. We heard you were having a get-together and were in the neighborhood. We brought snacks!”

That seems to be the right thing to say, because the two girls are ushered into the apartment upon the presentation of the two bags from the bakery owned by the parents of one of Minami’s team members. Even though it’s night time, the bread is still fresh and Tomomi feels a little better once the boys are passing around the bags and praising them.

Introductions go around, though Minami seems to know who everyone is already. She’s the Kisumai fan, anyway. At least she drags Tomomi to buy their CDs on release day, never mind that she could get them through her connections, probably signed and for free. Some days you wouldn’t know Takahashi Minami was actually a popular idol instead of just another fangirl.

That’s what Tomomi likes about her. They were never really best friends, but most of the AKB girls are close and Minami stuck to Tomomi earlier this year after Tomomi had graduated. Minami is fun in the way that makes Tomomi forget about being perfect all the time—fun in the way that leads them to crash boyband parties at night.

It’s not nearly as scandalous as Tomomi had expected it to be, at least not at first. She sits next to Nikaido on the couch, since he’s the only one she has interacted with before, though she notices that he’s drinking rather fast. Minami’s made herself right at home between the really tan one and the short one, who eventually stop glaring at each other after Minami grins at them enough.

The one with the curly hair is nice enough, Tomomi learns, chatting amiably with her about her solo career and bonding over drama work. He digs for dirt on Nikaido and Tomomi happily gives it, both of them nudging Nikaido teasingly as she relays tales of his awkwardness with her on set, especially the scenes where they had to hold hands.

“He’s not that good with girls,” Senga says apologetically. “I’m not either, really.”

“I think you’re doing just fine,” Tomomi tells him with a smile, and his face flushes a little.

Yokoo seems disinterested in making conversation with the girls, just sitting in his armchair and watching from a distance. It’s his place, so Tomomi figures he’s keeping an eye on everyone. He’d already gotten on their case about crumbs when they were eating the bread, and Minami keeps almost sloshing her drink every time she shoves playfully at one of the boys surrounding her.

On the other arm chair, the one with the big nose is curled up with the tall one who looks annoyed every time Minami giggles, though Miyata is eyeing Tomomi strangely. It has her a little apprehensive, but then Senga’s smiling at her and he’s probably the most harmless one in the room. At least that’s what her extraterrestrial senses tell her.

Suddenly Minami lets out a screech and Tomomi turns in horror to find Kitayama pinned to the wall by pink sparkly tentacles, which matches Minami’s nail polish exactly. “What did you do to her?” Tomomi demands of him.

Fujigaya rubs his eyes and blinks. “This is like Yoshio filming all over. I’m not doing that shit again.”

“I knew it,” Miyata says quietly. “You girls are tentacle monsters, aren’t you?”

“You would know that,” Tamamori huffs, appearing unnerved at the entire situation. “You and your freaky hentai anime.”

“We have to protect ourselves somehow,” Minami growls, her eyes glowing an even brighter pink. “Kitayama-kun was getting handsy.”

“He’s like that with everyone,” Senga offers, and Tomomi frowns as she processes that information.

They all stare at Kitayama, whose eyes roll back into his head as two of Minami’s tentacles disappear under his shirt while three others loop around his torso, restraining his arms. Tomomi gasps at Minami, knowing exactly what she’s doing, but Minami just smirks because so does she.

“I think he likes it,” Nikaido states the obvious, then turns to Tomomi like he’d just remembered she was there. “Do you have them, too?”

She nods. “Do you want to see?”

“They won’t hurt me, will they?” Nikaido asks carefully, and Tomomi smiles at how nervous he is.

“Not unless you provoke me,” she answers, unleashing a few of her own tentacles that are purple cracked marble. “You may touch them if you want.”

Tomomi’s tentacles are a lot calmer than Minami’s since she’s not angry; it actually feels nice when Nikaido tentatively pokes one, using a single fingertip to stroke the surface. “They’re really smooth.”

“Female tentacles aren’t as scaly,” Miyata informs them, and Tomomi slithers one his way. He looks shocked that she’s reaching out to him and grins as he holds up his arm, allowing her to wrap the tentacle around his wrist. “Aw, Itano-san is a cute tentacle monster.”

“‘Monster’ is so mean,” Minami comments with a pout, though Tomomi notices that she doesn’t loosen her grip on Kitayama. “Can’t you call us ‘creatures’ or something?”

“Are all of you AKB girls like this?” Kitayama finally asks, squirming as a pink tentacle slips into his pants.

“I’m surprised you don’t already know,” Minami answers coolly. “Acchan has the worst temper with hers.”

“He wishes he knew that,” Fujigaya scoffs, though he looks like he regrets speaking when Minami sends a tentacle his way. “Down, girl. I didn’t do anything to you.”

“I know,” she tells him, the appendage trailing up Fujigaya’s arm to his neck. “I just want to touch you. You don’t like it?”

“I—” Fujigaya starts, choking on his words when the pad of Minami’s tentacle suctions onto his throat.

“Takamina,” Tomomi scolds lightly, unaccustomed to taking this tone with her senpai. “Don’t force him.”

“But he’s so pretty,” Minami says, pouting again. She apparently takes out her aggression on Kitayama, who moans and arches at whatever Minami’s doing between his legs. “I just want to touch him everywhere.”

“He totally likes it,” Tamamori mutters. “He’s already getting hard.”

Tomomi looks down at Fujigaya’s lap, eyes widening at the bulge in his pants, and looks up to find Fujigaya gasping with each brush of Minami’s tentacle along his skin.

“Damn, Gaya, how did that bus feel when Tama threw you under it?” Nikaido jokes, though his laughter is cut short when Tomomi’s tentacle coils around his fingers, nice and long, and he turns to face her. “Yes, Itano-san?”

“I like your hands,” Tomomi tells him, feeling braver with each tentacle she releases. A few more come out, just coiling around themselves as she keeps her urges under control, helped by the calm way Miyata is petting the one he has.

“I wish I had tentacles,” Tamamori whines with a frown. “It would make things so much easier.”

“You feel so much more,” Tomomi tells him, only gloating a little. “Do you want one too? I have eight of them, so there’s more than enough to go around.”

“Okay,” Tamamori replies nonchalantly, like he’d just been offered a drink, and Tomomi giggles at the way he pokes it.

“Tomochin, you slut,” Minami teases, and Tomomi flicks out another tentacle to slap lightly at Minami’s. It’s the same one that’s penetrating Kitayama and he moans at the contact, hips snapping uncontrollably since his arms are restrained and he can’t even open his pants.

“These things aren’t messy, are they?” Yokoo asks from his guard post, blatantly adjusting himself and just leaving his hand there.

“Come find out,” Minami answers, extending a tentacle toward him in the ‘come here’ motion.

“Now who’s the slut?” Tomomi shoots back, but Minami just ignores her and welcomes Yokoo right into her mouth, the tentacle sliding up his shirt while her hands fist in his hair.

“Do you girls ever…” Nikaido starts slowly, and Tomomi raises an eyebrow to prod him, “you know, with each other?”

“ _Nika_ ,” Senga warns. “You don’t just ask people that.”

Tomomi just glances over at Minami who’s still sucking face with Yokoo and returns her attention to Nikaido. “Sometimes. Do you?”

“Sometimes,” Nikaido answers, and Senga swats at him. “What?! She told us.”

“She’d find out in about three seconds anyway,” Tamamori says from behind her, and Tomomi turns to find him in Miyata’s lap, both of them nuzzling their respective purple tentacles while their hands roam on each other’s bodies.

“Need some help?” Tomomi offers sweetly, her breath becoming quicker as she watches the two boys together. “It’s a lot less strain on your wrist to let me do it.”

“Just ask Kitayama-kun,” Minami adds, arching as Yokoo’s mouth latches onto her neck, his hands sliding up her shirt while her tentacle disappears down the front of his pants. “I’ve never had anyone so responsive to this, even girls. The only reason I haven’t let him go yet is because he likes it so much.”

“Mitsu would get fucked all day by anything,” Fujigaya grumbles out, and Kitayama just shrugs as he writhes on the couch. “He doesn’t even have to move. This is probably the best thing to ever happen to him.”

Minami smiles at him so brightly that she looks suspicious, and for good reason as she loops two tentacles around his arms and shoves him over toward the couch. He lands right on top of Kitayama, whose binds are released just in time for him to take out his restrained aggression on Fujigaya, reaching right between his legs and fusing their mouths together.

“You’re mean, Takamina,” Tomomi says, but she’s laughing.

“Itano-san,” Senga speaks up, and Tomomi smooths his hair with her tentacle. “May I kiss you?”

She nods, leaning forward to meet him halfway and gasping when Senga’s lips touch hers, so light and slow. She’s used to being kissed fiercely, by men who want to exude their power over her mouth, but Senga is nothing but gentle, letting her take the lead.

“Hey,” Nikaido whines. “She was _my_ TV girlfriend.”

“You don’t even like girls,” Tamamori calls out, though his voice is a little breathy.

“I like girls!” Nikaido exclaims indignantly.

Senga laughs enough to fall out of the kiss, apologizing all over himself while Nikaido shoves at him. Tomomi just smiles at them and reaches for Nikaido’s hand again, this time using her own. “I really like your fingers, Nikaido-kun. I bet they feel better than tentacles.”

Nikaido gulps, then narrows his eyes as Senga laughs harder. “Fuck you all. I totally know what to do with girls.”

Tomomi starts to console him, intending to say that she’ll teach him anything he wants to know, but then his mouth is on hers and she’s so taken aback that all of her tentacles abruptly stop moving. She can feel how desperate Nikaido is to prove himself through his kiss, which she calms down with a few strokes of her hands on his. Once he’s not eating her face, the kiss feels really nice, bringing life back to the marbled purple appendages that slither wherever they please on the four younger members.

She hears Minami let out a guttural moan and knows that Yokoo’s inside her; she only makes those kinds of sounds with real men. Tentacles can inflate, but it’s not the same. Tomomi shudders at the noise, grabbing at both of Nikaido’s hands to move this along. If he makes he wait much longer, she’ll be too impatient to teach him anything.

Someone presses up behind her, mouthing the back of her neck while wrapping his arms around her waist, fingers trailing their way up her shirt. She knows it’s Senga because her tentacle had pushed him there, now falling from where it had been looped around his waist and pressing against the front of his pants.

“Itano-san,” Senga breathes, and Tomomi arches at his breath on her neck. Her eyes pop open from the force and she sees Fujigaya pounding into Kitayama on the couch, Minami’s sparkly pink tentacles all over them in lieu of them actually touching each other, while Yokoo has her laid out on a blanket on the floor. One tentacle stretches close to Tomomi and Tomomi curls one of hers around it, feeling Minami’s support and arousal as Tomomi guides Nikaido’s hand between her legs.

“Gentle,” she warns. “Just because I’m not completely human doesn’t mean I’m not delicate.”

He nods and slips a finger under the crotch of her panties, following the directions she whispers against his lips as they continue kissing more heatedly now. With a surprising amount of restraint, his middle finger enters her, and she gasps at how deep he gets. “Mm, that feels good.”

Nikaido grunts like he’s concentrating really hard, and Tomomi decides to reward him by opening his pants. She could use a tentacle for this, but she wants to use her hand on him like he is on her. Her other hand urges Senga’s up her shirt, under her bra where thankfully he knows what he’s doing, at least for this part. She arches as he takes her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, nudging her hair aside with his nose before kissing the back of her neck.

Then Miyata’s voice sounds in the near distance. “Itano-san, I know you’re busy, but…”

She feels one of her tentacles breaching a very tight space and figures out what they want without interrupting her kiss. She hears Tamamori moan as she stretches him and smirks against Nikaido’s lips, licking his tongue and rocking against his finger before he tugs down her panties and returns with two.

It’s Nikaido who harshly breaks the kiss, sheepishly looking at her from under hooded eyes. “Is it okay if Kento has you? I haven’t done this before with a girl, and…”

“Of course,” she replies, and Senga groans into her hair as her tentacle pulls his cock out of his pants. “Your first time should be with someone special. Just give me a little more of your amazing fingers, okay?”

“Sure,” Nikaido says, clearly happy that she isn’t going to tease him, and she can tell that he’s listening to her body tell him where to curl his fingers and where to apply pressure. “Is this good?”

Tomomi moans in response, her tentacles getting rougher in their actions as her arousal heightens. Between Senga’s hands and Nikaido’s fingers, Tomomi’s more than ready to move on, except that she really likes how Nikaido touches her deep inside. It’s a pity she can’t mate with a human for life. She would find a way to develop feelings just to have those fingers inside her more often.

A shrill noise sounds from Minami and Tomomi looks over to see her thrashing on the floor, clearly in the throes of orgasm as her legs wrap around Yokoo’s thin waist. Kitayama and Fujigaya are the next ones to groan, both of them basically watching Minami as they finish and look disgusted that they came at the same time. Yokoo keeps going, slamming into Minami so hard that Tomomi clenches with need, wanting to feel the same thing hard inside her, and Nikaido seems to sense this as he pulls his fingers out and gently pushes her back toward Senga.

“Senga-kun,” Tomomi says, her voice coming out whinier than she means to, but she hears Senga fussing with foil behind her and lifts her ass pointedly. “Do it like this.”

“Tomochin looks so hot like this right now,” Minami purrs from the floor, her hands still fisting Yokoo’s hair as he fucks her into the blanket-covered floor. “Use your mouth on Nika-chan~ wanna see you all filled out.”

“What are we, your private AV movie?” Nikaido asks, looking affronted until Tomomi pushes up his shirt and kisses down his chest. “Hey, are you really going to…? _Shit_.”

His stomach concaves with his sharp intake of breath as she takes the head of his cock in her mouth, stretching her lips around it as much as she can. One tentacle wraps around the base while the other slithers along his balls, pulling some pretty noises from his throat as his hand sifts lightly through her hair.

Hands grasp onto her hips, gentle but strong, and her moans are muffled as Senga carefully pushes inside her. She’s beyond ready for him, pushing back for more, and his own groans accompany the pleasure surging through her veins as he starts to move. His thrusts urge her to take in more of Nikaido’s cock, her tentacles tightening on whatever they’re holding onto, and Tamamori and Miyata’s vocals join theirs already in progress.

A touch appears between Tomomi’s legs, but it’s not from her or Senga and she peeks an eye open to see a flash of sparkly pink beneath her. The tentacle latches onto her clit and she cries out, sucking Nikaido so fast that he warns her that he’s close. She doesn’t begin to let up, enjoying the way his voice gets higher as he tries to keep himself from fucking her face, not that he would get very far before her tentacles would restrain him.

She feels him come in her mouth and swallows, letting him fall from her lips and moaning freely as her own body rocks in orgasm, tightening so much that Senga grunts as he pushes through it. She has to bat Minami away, way too sensitive for anymore of her suction, but then Minami’s moaning and joined by Yokoo, who falls still on top of her.

Senga only makes it a few more thrusts before groaning in her ear, which brings her off once more before she collapses to the couch, completely spent. A peek of one eye shows Tamamori and Miyata done as well, though neither one has any complaints about her tentacles continuing to caress them.

Predictably Minami speaks first, a loud sigh before she stretches and adjusts her dress in some semblance of decency. “I knew I liked this group for a reason.”

Tomomi giggles at the embarrassed faces of the boys surrounding them, all equally as sated. “That was fun.”

“Um,” Kitayama speaks up, looking aggravated at being pinned under an equally as discontent Fujigaya, though neither one of them seems that keen on moving. “Could either of you hook me up with Maeda-san?”

Two tentacles—one pink and one purple—thwack him on the head, but the girls are both laughing.


End file.
